Impact
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Hiccup is waiting for new species to appear. Toothless is waiting for something interesting to happen on the island. Then comes a strange dragoness on Berk. BluTail is a Water-Fury who wandered too far from home. What happens next? Lets just say her arrival has a big impact. Toothless/OC (Eventual) Slight/mild Hiccup/Astrid
1. Chapter 1

***Dusts screen off* I have made a smashing return. I wasn't going to do this...but, me being crazy and all, just had to do this last project. I swear, this is my last OC. Sadly, my mind and *rainbow appears* ****_Imagination _****has been soaked after 5 OCs and 7 Toothless/OC stories. Yeah, my beginning stories weren't the best, but I've improved. :D. Yes, if I get reminded many times, I will possibly update Life with Toothless. **

**Other than this or that, I have no more plans for OCs or stories. So... I will make this story be as awesome as I can make it! I'm not expecting to see as many reviews as my previous story, but I am hoping for a couple of reviews. No flames or I will make s'mores and not give you ANY! *gasp***

**Sadly, I do not own 'How To Train your Dragon' nor any of its characters. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**POV-Toothless**

Hiccup clicked on my prosethic and we flew away from our small Island. I flew over the blue seas and under the clear sky. There was not a single cloud. I spun around, with Hiccup yelling with joy as he almost fell off. Of-course, I wouldn't let him fall. I soared across the mountains, the trees, and Berk's houses. Old village, more new houses. Just another early day on Berk. The human vikings wandering around doind their daily... things, or what ever humans like to do. After a couple more loops, dives, and adrenaline, Hiccup patted my neck motioning me to slow down. I looked at him and began to slowly fly parallel.

"What do you want to do today, Toothless?" Hiccup asked. I shrugged. "It's been a while since anything's happened on Berk. No more fighting to keep dragons on the island. No more fighting off Outcasts. No more fighting off dragons. No more species to discover any more. I mean, if we don't get off the island, nothing happends" Hiccup said. I nodded. I wouldn't mind getting out of Berk. Don't get me wrong, I love Berk, but it can get kind of boring. It _has_ been a while since we did or found anything interesting. The problems died out from Berk. Everything's just too peaceful. I sighed.

"I'm guessing you agree. Then again, I do always get in to trouble even when I don't look for it" he said. That's true. But even with Hiccup's consistency to get into trouble, nothings happened. "How about we fly around the island, it'll be a relaxing day. Just like every other day" Hiccup said glumly. I'm not the only one who's tired of the same routine. Maybe me and Hiccup got too used to life-risking events and a normal life seems too boring. Is that what I want? To almost DIE to be satisfied with my life? I'm not even sure what I'm trying to convince myself to do.

"I wonder what you think. Must be interesting" Hiccup said. I shrugged, it's moderate. I made a right turn. Maybe I'm not asking to DIE, but just to stop the boredom. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut, because I might regret it. Me and Hiccup flew peacefully for a while. Then, I instinctively wrinkled my nose. Hiccup saw this.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked. Should I turn around?... But if we turn around what do we do? Continue to 'relax' and fly around. Yeah right. I continued to fly forward. Suddenly, I heard an echo of...singing? There weren't any words, just beautiful sounds. My eyes drooped and I pursued.

"Toothless, where are you going?" Hiccup asked. I tuned out his voice as I attempted to find the singing. This singing allured me. It was like the aroma of roses yet, in the form of singing. My heart pounded as I landed by a wide lake and few trees. Hiccup stepped off my back. "What was that about?" he asked. I still ignored him. Suddenly, the singing stopped. I sniffed around the lake still trying to find the cause. Hiccup crossed his arms and watched me.

"Did you find where the singing was coming from?"

"No" I replied shaking my head. What the? My eyes flickered up as I realized that, that voice wasn't Hiccup's. I turned around, but as I did something harmlessly pierced my scales and pulled me into the lake.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. I turned everywhere and I squirmed to get out of there. I couldn't even see what was pulling me down. I roared and flapped my wings to rise out of the water, but it was no avail. Then, the weight that was pulling me in, disappeared. I opened my eyes and stood still. No one was there. I paddled to the surface. Once I rose up I heard Hiccup.

"Toothless, watch out!" he exclaimed. I looked behind and saw a figure swimming very fast towards me. I tried to move out of the way, but I was too slow. Again, I was dragged down into the lake. I shook and tried to swim up but that only seemed to make it worse. Once I finally stopped, I didn't waste time swimming to the surface. I was almost out of breathe. Maybe roaring and panicking wasn't such a good idea. My head rose into the surface and I searched for Hiccup. When I did find him he was near a blue dragon. My eyes dilated and I jumped (and splashed loudly) out of the water and by his side. Wearily, I pushed him back. Drops of water ran down my scales and I took deep long breathes. When I did manage to look at the other dragon, my eyes widened.

"Look! It's a.. a.." Hiccup said drifting off. The she-dragon sat up straight and had her eyes narrowed. I didn't like her. It doesn't take a genius to realize that she was the one dragging me into the water.

"Who are you?" I asked carefully. Hiccup tried to step forward but I pushed him back with my wing. He quietly groaned. I'd usually let him 'train' any dragon... but the females are always the crazy ones. I learned from that mother Typhoomerang, Meatlug, and Stormfly. The female rolled her eyes. What? What did I say? All I did was ask her a question and she rolls her eyes? I'm sorry, am I annoying you? I pushed the thought away and kept silent as I waited for her to respond.

"What else are you going to as next? 'Where are you from?' 'What are you?' 'What are you doing here?' Why can't anybody ask something original? When people ask me questions, they're always thinking about themselves. Just like those stupid Scauldrons. Nooo!... they don't think about me" she said rambling.

"What would you want me to ask?" I asked sarcastically polite.

"Yah know, I really don't like sarcasm, so it's not really original to ask with it" she said. Well then...

"So... I guessing this isn't the first time this has happened" I stated. She gave me a devious smile as her long tail moved from side to side. She looked weird, and familiar at the same time. Mostly because she looked kinda like me. Except with smaller wings (that were thicker than mine) and her middle sets of wings were longer. So was her tail. Other than that, she resembled a Night Fury. Except blue... and with bright grey eyes.

"In my opinion, you're a horrible guesser. But yes. It's possible that it might've happened before" she replied. Hiccup peaked and caught a glimpse of her. I didn't do anything, because I didn't know what to respond. Her eyes narrowed at Hiccup, but she didn't say anything about him.

"Nice human" she said not breaking eye contact with Hiccup. Was I supposed to say thanks? Yep, all females are crazy. Maybe it's their hormones. I shook the horrifying thought from my head. I focused on the female again but she wasn't there. I heard a splash. I turned and saw her head pop out of the water.

"See yah!" the said with a wink. Me and Hiccup exchanged glances. Am I imagining this?

* * *

**Wulah... Or how ever the heck you spell that. Okay, it took me a while to try to figure out a good beginning so, tell me what you think. Nothing harsh though. I wasn't even going to actually type this story, but I got a random inspiration while I was at the beach. Then, trying to make the story original was hard. Hopefully you guys like it and hopefully my character isn't a May-Sue. (I hate that word) I'll see when I'll update, but it'll be soon. *Cracks knuckles* I'm glad to be back in the writing business (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Good Reactions?

**Wow... I am impressed to see that I got more reviews than I thought I would. Seriously, THANK YOU for all your compliments. They help me move on with the story. A lot of people think that the author doesn't actually remember you. They do. I always tend to remember your pen-name, because you all matter to me!**

**On ward.. - - - **

**And Enjoy. **

* * *

_**~Chapter 2~**_

_**Good reactions?**_

* * *

**POV- Toothless**

Hiccup gave a huge smile. I didn't like where this was going. He's thinking... Never a good sign. It means he's thinking of doing something stupid. _This_ is why he gets himself into trouble. He never has to dig too deep for him to fall in. Or what ever that means.

"This is what we've been waiting for! A new similar species! This is exactly what we wanted, right Toothless?" Hiccup asked. What?... What _I_ want? I don't think I made what I want clear enough. I wanted adventure. _You _wanted to see a new species. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Alright, I can see that you don't 'like' the under water Night Fury dragon," _She tried to kill me._ "But that doesn't mean you should hold a grudge. It's not too late to forgive" he said. I know how to hold a grudge. Just ask the Whispering Death. I frowned and shook my head.

"You stubborn dragon... Well, Looks like I'll go look for it myself" Hiccup said. My eyes widened. He purposely wants to go in the same water as that female? He'd get injured the moment he steps in with that crazy dragon. I quickly blocked his way.

"Toothless, let me go" Hiccup said crossing his arms. I looked at the lake behind me and sighed. My eyes drifted from the water, to Hiccup. He saw this.

"Soo.. do you need my help in finding the dragon, or do you want to do it alone?" Hiccup asked smugly. I grumbled and went towards the lake. On the way there, I swipped my tail by his feet, making him trip.

"Just get her out of the water, bud, and I'll handle the rest" Hiccup said getting up. Handle it alone? Yeah, that'll happen. I took a deep breathe and plastered a grin. Here's my adventure.

"Every challenge is just an obsticle" I said out loud. I dove in the water and opened my eyes as wide a I could. I stood alert and attentive. I swam and tried to find that dragon. But there was nothing unnatural or standing out there.

"Did you find her?"

I shook my head. Then, I mentally slapped myself for being so slow. The water dragon left from beside me, leaving me behind. It almost looked like she was flying... under water! No wonder she's so fast. I flapped my wings under water furiously, as I tried to catch up with the laughing female. But the distance grew between us and the more farther she went, the less I could see her. Because of the water, there was no scent left. I swam back up to the suface and met up with Hiccup.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Hiccup asked with concern. I scoffed and shook my head. My front claws gripped the grass beside me and the rest of my body remained in the water.

"Come out, dragon" I yelled. There was a splash, along with a blue head coming up.

"Not possible" she said. Then, her head went back in the water. I'm not sure if I was persistent or stubborn, but I was was going to get her out of the water. I grinned as I thought of all the possiblities. This challenge is a challenge.

"Toothless, how about we bring some supplies to lure the dragon. Maybe that'll make it easier" Hiccup sugessted. I snorted. That's Hiccup, with his normal helpful ideas. Talk about not being creative. I got out of the lake and shook the water off of my scales. Hiccup got on the saddle and clicked his prosthetic and I flew away.

"Hurry Toothless, we don't want it to leave" he said. 'We?' Let her leave, it's not like it'll affect me. I landed by the house and once Hiccup opened the door, Astrid was standing there. It made him jump back and almost trip.

"Astrid, I didn't know you were here... in my house.." Hiccup said. Astrid crossed her arms.

"Psh.. You make me sound like a stalker waiting for you to arrive to your house. I just wanted to see if you were home" Astrid replied.

"That's a better explanation. Okay, now that you're here, I might as well tell you what me and Toothless found" Hiccup said pulling Astrid inside the house. I came in just before the door shut.

"What? What is it?" Astrid asked curiously. I made myself comfortable and I watched them.

"We found a new species. It has the body of a Night Fury, but it seems like this dragon is in the Tidal Class" Hiccup said.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?" Astrid asked.

"I want to train it" Hiccup replied eagerly.

"You want to train every dragon" Astrid retorted with her hands on her hips. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but this dragon is different! You should've seen the manuvers it had when it was attacking Toothless" Hiccup said. _Thanks_ for bringing that up.

"Fine then, take me with you" Astrid said in a tone that wasn't asking.

"Alright, but you have to make it quick. It's just us. I don't want anybody else to get involved. If we take too long, the dragon will leave. The least we want are distractions from... well, the rest of our friends" Hiccup replied. Astrid took a moment before she nodded. "I'll get some fish, and we can go train that dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"What dragon?" A familiar gruff voice asked. Maybe he'll stop Hiccup and Astrid. Then I won't have to see that female again.

"Uh, dad... We, uh-" Hiccup said before he got cut off.

"Save it. I want to know what you guys are doing and what dragon you're talking about" Stoick said. Hiccup sighed.

"Dad, it's nothing important. It's just some new dragon on Berk. Me and Astrid were just going to see if we could train it" Hiccup replied.

"That means it's wild? Do you remember the last time a wild dragon attacked our village?" Stoick asked.

"That's why we're going to train it" the smaller male viking said. I looked over to Astrid and she seemed very awkward just standing there in the middle of their conversation.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Stoick stated. "I'll grab Thornado and we can go." he said as he went outside the door.

"So much for just us. I suppose Gobber would want to come next?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, nobody asks anymore!" Astrid agreed.

"Well, now that my dads coming, you want to grab Stormfly?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Actually, she's been sick and pretty moody latley. She needs lots of rest. So it looks like I'm riding on you Toothless" Astrid said. Why does everybody think they can ride on me? It's called asking!

* * *

Once we arrived, everybody just stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. "So, where is it?" Stoick blurted out breaking the silence. Hiccup held a fish in his hand as he neared the water.

"It won't come out of the water. Toothless tried, but nothings worked" Hiccup said shrugging.

"Son, Toothless can do many things, but he is not a water type of dragon-" Stoick started.

"Tidal class" Hiccup corrected.

"So maybe Thornado could get the dragon out better than Toothless can. No offense, Toothless" Stoick finished. I snorted at him.

"Uhh, sure give it a shot" Hiccup said motioning his arms toward the lake. Astrid neared Hiccup and gave him a look that read 'Are you sure about this?' The young male just nodded.

"Thornado" Stoick said. He flapped his wings and dove straight into the water. The others waited patiently while I was anxious at the possible result. Would Thornado be able to get her out of the water? Maybe. But so can I, just in a more complicated way. Suddenly, there was a large, loud splash. Standing in the corner of the lake was a shaking female. Stoick smirked.

"Problem solved" he said going to Thornado. Astrid and Hiccup looked at him wide-eyed.

"Alright, who's bright idea was it to put a _Thunder-Drum_ in there?" she asked looking in the direction of Thornado. Her eyes drifted from the water to Hiccup. She growled. I stood in her way so she would have no other way to go.

"Carefull Toothless, you don't want to scare her" Hiccup said walking next to me. _Me_ scaring her? She doesn't look scared to me. I made sure he didn't get too close to the blue dragoness.

"Woah... this is a new species. I wonder what it can do" Astrid awed. Many things, like attract dragons and then drown them! I kept her back too. The dragoness's glare vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

"I can't _believe_ I fell for that stupid plan. I haven't been that scared since that encounter with the Scauldrons" she muttered.

"But you fell for it, and now you have no where to go" I said smugly.

"I can still fly away" she said raising her head.

"You'll fail. You won't be able to out-fly me. But I don't mind going for a chase" I said smirking and watching her movements.

"_Ohhh_, don't tell me. You're a Night Fury?" she asked. But by her tone of voice, she sounded like she already knew and it didn't seem like she liked the fact. I nodded.

"_That_ explains the smart-ass attitude. Your species thinks they know _everything_!" she said.

"I'm NOT a smart-ass" I replied a bit offended.

"Yes you are, and you have confirmed it to me" she said.

"And you have confirmed to me, that you don't like my species" I said with amusment. Then, she swipped her claws at me and a skillfully avoided them, along with pushing Hiccup and Astrid back. I laughed at her action. Now she has my attention. Attacking like that, will definitely wake you up. She looked at me with anger and amusement. Yep, I'll be willing to do anything to get rid of my bordem. Even get a attacked by her. At least one of us is having fun.

"I'm not intimidated by you, Night Fury" she stated. She didn't sound threatening, more like, entertained.

"Really? By the swipping of your claws, I don't think I would've been able to tell" I replied. She frowned but there was still entertainment in her eyes.

"I _still_ don't like your sarcasm. Or any sarcasm at all" she replied itrritated.

"I know. I remember you saying that before" I said grinning. She narrowed her eyes.

"You may be a smart-ass and cunning, but _I_ can move with the waves of the ocean" she said.

"You're insane" I replied plainly and unaffected by her words or her sudden stare/glare.

"Ha! Maybe you're the insane one!" the blue dragon accused.

"W-what? I'm not insane" I said offendedly. I gave her a bewildered look. Me? Insane? No. Never.

"How would _you_ know?" the dragoness asked still in an accusing manner. W-what? Why does she think I'm insane?! This is not your average female. I guess she has more personality than I thought.

"Because I said so" I replied obviously.

"Your own opinion doesn't count" she said. My opinion doesn't count? Then who the heck am I supposed to ask? My eyes searched and wondered towards the lake.

"Fine then, Thornado, am I insane?" Toothless asked. He turned his eyes toward me and stood silent as Stoick stood next to him.

"Question answered. You're insane" she said laughing. She looks amused. I'm not. I groaned. I'm _not_ insane!

* * *

**Woah! I gots it done! I worked on it for 15 minutes all week and I decided to type it for 2 hours last minute. But I FINISHED! Haha take that T.V! Okay, I really appreciate all your reviews and I would love to hear from you again. Review and you get... another chapter? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Bonds

**Thank you, you awesome peoples. This was originally split up into two chapters but my phone decided otherwise. Yep, but all your reviews boost me to update early! I decided that your reward is that all of you get to have Toothess! Haha, just kidding. Just so you know, I don't own him! He owns himself. (But for legal purposes, Dreamworks owns him) Okay, I will focus!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 3~**_

_**Bonds**_

* * *

**POV- Toothless**

She wore a grin on her face. You think I'm a smart-ass now? You just wait and see. I returned her grin when she broke eye contact with me. Am I affected by he words? No. It's just a stupid insult. Am I offended? A little. I backed up so Hiccup and Astrid could confront her.

"Hey girl. It's okay, I won't hurt you" Hiccup said holding up a fish. Astrid watched the she-dragon from behind Hiccup.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Astrid asked.

"Well, Toothless has more of a stronger built while this dragon is more petite. Plus, her eyes have more of an edge and it makes her look like a girl" Hiccup replied.

"That's true. I guess I'll have to step up my game, you're getting better at this than me" Astrid said. Hiccup shrugged and smiled. He extended his hand close to her snout. The aquatic dragon looked worried.

"W-what are they doing?" the female asked taking a step back.

"What are who doing?" I asked teasingly. At first the female didn't respond, she just looked at me with a bemused expression. She called me insane, this is what she gets.

"They smell weird" she said.

"You smell like salt water" I said.

"Actually, I've been swimming in fresh water so I smell like fresh water. If I were swimming in the sea, I'd smell like salt" she retorted.

"My apologies. You smell like fish. Happy?" I asked sarcastically with an amused expression. I wanna see if I can get some sort of reaction from her. She said she didn't like sarcasm, so it's my best option right now.

"I'm always happy. I never let others' attitude ruin my mood" she said keeping her sight on Astrid and Hiccup.

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked attentively.

"No, that was honesty. Big difference" she said keeping her grin. Wow. This female acts like everything she says makes sense. Maybe that did make sense... So...no reaction from her. Guess she's not tempted easily. I'm still keeping my sarcasm, though. Hiccup was very close to touching her snout. She took a step back and her eyes dilated. Then, Astrid made her hand align next to Hiccup's. Both them touched her, yet the blue dragon seemed to keep more in contact with Astrid. They all took a moment of silence. No one moved. I saw Stoick pat Thornado as they exchanged glances. Then, the dragoness backed up and wrinkled her nose. She glanced every where. She ended up jumping back into the water. Thornado was about to go back in, but Stoick stopped him. Thornado retreated.

"I think we made progress" Hiccup said. I settled down and watched Stoick near Hiccup. Thornado sat a reasonable length away from me.

"Imagine what we can learn from her" Astrid said. We can learn not to trust in strangers. Or that not everybody is sane.

"I have to study her" Hiccup said. Just like you want to study every other dragon?

"Do you know if she will attack Berk?" Stoick asked. By her rate, most likely.

"Dad, you saw her, she looks harmless" Hiccup said.

"Ahh, but they're smarter than they seem. You have too much trust in dragons, son" Stoick said. Someone's making sense. _I'll_ trust her when... I want to. But I'll have to keep my eyes on her until.

"What do you think about this?" I asked Thornado. We weren't best friends, but more or less we respected each other. He's actualy pretty quiet, depite his loud roars.

"I think she's harmless" Thornado said.

"Not true. She attempted drowned me!" I exclaimed. Thornado chuckled, which sounded more of a growl to me.

"Her? Do that? You have a big imagination young Night Fury. It doesn't look like she would be able to hurt a Terror" he said.

"You're doing what Stoick does. You're underestimating her" I said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I shrugged. He can believe whatever he wants to. I won't try to covince him. Moments later, a familar tune rung in my head. The beautiful song. A sweet melody played on and on. My breathing slowed down but my heart beated fast. I ignored the world and focused my attention towards the singing. My vision blurred as I neared the lake. I couldn't feel myself walking. I was inches from the water. The second the singing stopped, I was pulled into the lake. My eyes widened underwater and I saw Thornado next to me. He was just as surprised as I was. We dragged ourselves out.

"I'm BluTail" she announced proudly standing in the grass in front of us. I wasn't mad. It was pretty exciting. I missed the familar thrill. But the fact that she caused the thrill, annoyed me. I turned to Thornado and smirked.

"Not dangerous at all, huh?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes at me. Maybe the dragon does take after ther rider. I said nothing more, not wanting to provoke the Thunder-Drum. I got out of the lake and shook the water off my scales. The three humans stared at the she-dragon. Thornado snorted at her.

"Sorry. That was meant for him, but you also scared me out of the lake. Seriously, not cool" she said to him.

"_Thanks_. Lovely introduction" I said sarcastically. She frowned at me.

"Why so sour? I knew Night Fury's were are a smart-tail, but not sour" she said.

"You don't know much about Night Fury's" I said.

"_Ha_, you still don't intimidate me" she replied. Thornado glared at her. Psh... he gets mad too easily.

"Easy Thornado" Stoick said.

"She lured them and dunked them in there. I like her style" Astrid comlimented. BluTail grinned.

"But how did she do it?" Hiccup asked. He looked at me. I shrugged.

"Hiccup, I thought you said she was harmless" Stoick said crossing his arms. Hiccup smiled sheepishly.

"She didn't necessarily 'attack' anybody" Hiccip said. BluTail sat down and listened intently to their conversation. Thornado watched her and grumbled something about 'leave and Fury.' I wonder if he was refering to me or her.

"Hiccup, I don't trust her being so close to the villagers" Stoick said.

"We just need time to train her" Astrid said. Stoick thought for a while.

"He probably wants her out because she managed to drag Thornado down" I said with a chuckle.

"She dragged you down too" Thornado snapped.

"But I'm not embarrassed about it" I said. Did I really just say that?

"I dragged both of down, so nobody should feel more special than the other, Toothnado and Thorless" she said.

"I'm Toothless"

"I'm Thornado" we said simultaneously.

"Oh... I wasn't too off" she said shrugging.

"I would like to try something" Stoick said. We turned out attention towards him.

"I'll let you train her. But in 8 days, if she's not trained, I get to train her. My way" Stoick announced. Hiccup seemed like he was about to choke. Astrid had a bewildered look. Thornado looked proud. BluTail didn't really react. All she did was narrow her eyes, with... amusement.. I think. The humans continued to talk.

"He wants to train me?" BluTail asked me. I nodded. "Looks like I get to be the judge of this" she said.

"Judge?" I asked.

"Yeah, they can't train me unless I choose to obey" she said.

"Stoick can make you obey" Thornado muttered. Her usually moving tail stopped. Ohh, Thornado. That is no way to talk to a crazy female. She took a deep breathe.

"Well you tell him, I'm unpredictable" she said in a low voice.

"That makes me wonder about you. What's your story? What is BluTail hiding?" I asked looking for a way to change an uncomfortable subject.

"That's for BluTail to know and you to never find out" she said with a small laugh. That caught Thornado's attention.

"So there's something then?" he asked.

"Yes. Something relating to Scauldrons, but you're not getting more out of me" she replied.

"You don't get along with them?" I asked. She grinned.

"You hate them?" Thornado asked. There was no change of emotion from her.

"You were proposed with one of them?" I asked. Her grin dropped completely. I chuckled. Guess not.

"For now, I will remain a _mystery_" she said.

"A mystery?" I asked.

"It has style" she replied. I glanced at Thornado. He shrugged. I turned my attention back to Hiccup.

"D-dad, are you sure? Not that I don't think you can train a dragon, but how would you be able to train her?" Hiccup asked.

"Easy, I've trained a water dragon before. I can train one now" he replied.

"I can train one easil-" he got cut off by Astrid elbowing him in the ribs. She glared and nodded at him. "Uh, okay dad. We have a deal" Hiccup said extending his arm. Stoick shook his hand.

"You can start tomorrow. Aye, she's a stubborn one, looks like I might be tha one to train 'er. Thornado lets go" Stoick called. BluTail watch Thornado and Stoick leave.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked.

"You know you can train her easily. Just let your dad think he has a chance. You can prove him wrong" Astrid said.

"You're going to help me, though" Hiccup said.

"_You're_ asking for help. You, The dragon trainer?" Astrid asked.

"You got me into this, I think it's only fair" he replied.

"Of-course" she replied with a smile.

"Looks like we're buddies now" BluTail said cheerfully.

"_Sure_" I replied sarcastically.

"You're sarcasm annoys me" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Does it now?" I asked half smiling.

"Yes it does" BluTail replied.

"Maybe I just want to be unpredictable like you" I said narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not surprised easily" she said. It seemed like she was challenging me. Or is she just teasing me? Not bad. BluTail jumped in the water and dowsing me with water. Really? I have a tendency to surpise people.

* * *

**I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I'm a perfectionist. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks for the reviews. BluTail and Toothless are still at the 'we don't get along but I kinda secretly like you' phase in their relationship. Trust me, the _romance_ will come soon. I say that because I'm going to update early from now on!**


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise Visitors

**I have heard from all of you and I like what I hear. I can't believe I actually have FANS! Not just the one's that you program! Okay, You might see some errors here, since my phone is still not working. I'll try to fix them. **

**Okay, I will FOCUS!**

**A.D.D: Look at that rose, isn't it pretty?**

**Me: Yes it is... W-wait a minute! **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_**~Chapter 4~**_

_**Surprise Visitors**_

* * *

**POV- BluTail**

They left yesterday. Why were they trying to train me? I have no idea. No matter, it's better than being alone. Though, it's not much better to have humans as your company. Then there's that Night Fury. He has lots of patience. He never gets mad at me or my combacks. He does respond with his own type of comment, but never with anger. No, he has more of a teasing/smart-tail attitude with me. And I hate it. It's like everything's a joke with him. And don't even get me started on his sarcasm. I've always hatted that word.

I've always been the type of dragon that says things directly, so sarcasm has never been one of my likes. Maybe I'm trying too hard. It doesn't look like he puts too much effort in his remarks. He's strange. Since the moment he's stepped a paw near this lake, I've observed him. First he's saying things like 'every challenge is just an obsicle' and it almost seemed like he _enjoyed_ being dragged down in the water, the second time. From what I've seen, he likes adventures and challenges. Well, he does look like my age. Still young and daring. Maybe more daring than me. What was his name again?... Oh yeah, Toothless.

I might get along with him, depending on the circumstances that we're in. I continued to play with the plants underwater. I laid down on the soft sand and saw how the fish swam and the different types of animals go from place to place. I saw a small flash of movement go by... but it didn't seem like fish...

_*Thump*_

Speaking of animals that go from place to place. I looked up at the surface. I was waaay down in deep water, but it would only take me seconds to go to the top. I stretched my wings out and flapped them to get to the surface. My head popped out of the water. There they were. Toothless, the male human, and the female human. I jumped out of the water and shook my scales purposley, to make water splash Toothless. He narrowed his eyes at me.

I guess I kind of like the attention.

"BluTail, thanks for the refreshing dowse of water" Toothless said sarcastically.

"You're not welcome" I responded. I didn't want to sound mean, but I can't stand his sarcasm. He grinned at me.

"Hey girl" the male human said. I blinked at him. He neared me with a fish. The female arrived next to him. She interested me. Why was she always behind that male? Not that I didn't like the male, but he already seemed to have a connection with Toothless. The male human saw me looking at the female.

"Astrid, you should give her the fish" the male said. Astrid? Was that her name? She took the fish from his hands and neared me bolder than he did. I stepped closer to her faster than I did with the male. She held it near my mouth. I used my tail to throw the fish out of her hands and in the air. Then, I jumped and successfully caught it with my mouth. I ate it and licked my lips after. Astrid smiled.

"I think we just covered our first trust exercise" she said.

"Wow, you made more progress than I did" the male said.

"That's because girls trust girls" Astrid replied. I agree with that. "Can you spread your wings out, Girl?" she asked. I let her near me and I spread them out as wide as I could. The male neared him and I watched him warily.

"You act like he'll murder you" Toothless said from a distance.

"I don't know what he's capable of. I'm just acting on what I know of humans" I said.

"Oh.. be afraid, the human is gonna stab you with a small weapon" he said rolling his eyes and looking amused.

"You're not funny" I said.

"I wasn't trying to be" he replied smirking.

"Then stop being sarcastic" I said frowning.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it annoys me" I responded.

"You don't like me, do you?" he asked giving a side smile.

"What gave it away?" I asked glaring at him.

"Ohhh.. someone's being sarcatic" he said smiling but looking at the sky. My eyes widened.

"No I'm not!" I said quickly. He chuckled. I huffed.

"You're a, a..." I said thinking of a clever thing to call him.

"I'm a what?" he asked clearly waiting for a response. He knew I had nothing, yet he was still playing along.

"You're a _something_!" I yelled at him. I flexed my flat claws. When I get mad, that would always be a habbit.

"I'm a 'something?' Pretty cool, I love being somethings. Better to be a something than nothing" he said sarcastically/teasingly. _This_ is what I was talking about. He's making fun of my comback. He's so infuriating! What annoys me the most was that he was, well, acting like _me_! Yes, I said it. He's acting like me. It's funny how alike we were. I can't stand that! Now I finally know what treatment I've been giving others. I'm gonna have to stop being against him sometime.

I guess I should stop giving him my irritable side. Unfortunately, if I don't, I'm going to loose my only company and I'll end up embarrassing myself, like now. I'm sure he just wants to tease me or get some sort of reaction. So yeah, I'll lower the fighting. That doesn't mean I'm not going to keep on teasing, having fun with him, or combacking him. It just means I'm going to be nicer about it. You know, I'll be on his side while I do that. Like... laughing with him, not at him.

"You really suck. I really hate to get outsmarted, especially as easily you did, but you did it. Not bad, Toothless. You really surprised me. By the way, it's not happening again" I said saying the last part a little more harshly than intended. He looked surprised and wary. As if I were trying to pull something. He smirked.

"Thanks, I think I finally understand your 'so called' style. And yeah, I tend to be surprising like that and I'll admit, you are unpridictable" he said.

"Not a bad match" I said. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm still being sarcastic, though" he said. The humans talked and I didn't even realize that they were observing me.

"Old habbits don't die hard" I muttered.

"Her appearance looks like a Night Fury but there are some differences. Plus, I don't think a Night Fury's supposed to be blue" Astrid said.

"So, you're saying that she's her own species?" the male asked.

"What species are you?" Toothless asked. I smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm what you call, a Water-Fury" I replied.

"A Water-Fury? I thought there were Sea-Fury's, not Water-Fury's" Toothless said.

"Besides guessing wrong, you think wrong. I'm refered to as a Water-Fury because I swim in all types of water not just the sea. I swim in oceans, lakes, and or ponds" I said. I saw that Toothless wasn't really fazed when I told him he thinks wrong/incorrectly. I'm glad. My statements weren't supposed to be offensive. That was just teasing I did to signify that I like you/don't hate you. Or maybe I have problems communicating my feelings... Whatever, he gets what I mean.

"But you look like me. What is it that makes your species different from mine?" he asked.

"Well, both of us have a sleek body. I use mine to swim. That's why my tail is longer and has bigger flaps and that's why I have thicker wings. Water is thicker than air. And aren't you the fastest flyer? Isn't that why you have thin wings?" I said. He nodded as he drapped his wings on his sides.

"Does it matter what type of water you're swimming in?" he asked. I thought.

"I prefer to swim in the sea, instead of fresh water, but I had an incident with Scauldrons. We didn't agree on something, so they outnumbered me and chased me out so far, I ended up in a lake. Here" I replied a bit bitter.

"I remember you hinting things on the Scauldrons. Why did they attack you? Aren't they nice to anything that reminds them of home?" Toothless asked.

"Nice my tail. They probably are... but, then again, water dragons do hate any other species that's not their own. Uhh, lets change the subject" I said nervously.

"Just one more question, how long have you been on this island?" he asked. I rose my head up to appear as if I were putting much thought into the question.

"Counting today... Two days" I said. He looked surprised. Both of us stood quiet. Then, simultaniously, we turned towards the humans. They watched us intently.

"Hiccup, were they just... talking to each other?" Astrid asked. Hiccup? Astrid? Toothless? Why do they all have weird names?

"Probably. Uh, don't mind us guys. Carry on with you're, uh, conversation" Hiccup said smiling awkwardly. Astrid copied his smile. Me and Toothless just stared at them. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but I was thinking that they were 'out of th cave' humans. The humans turned to each other.

"Okay, what are we going to name the species?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked pensative.

"How about, Sea-Fury?" Astrid asked. I grunted im disagreement.

"No... she was swimming in a lake, so I don't think that we should name her that" Hiccup said.

"What kind of water do you think she swims in?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe in all types of waters" he said. This human is too smart. To have figured that out so quickly, was smart of him.

"So a Water-Fury!" Astrid exclaimed. I purred in agreement.

"Now that we got that settled down... How are we supposed to train her?" Hiccup asked.

"We can fly on her" Astrid suggested. On me? Fly? Me? FLY?! I laughed nervously. This didn't go unseen by Toothless. The humans continued to chat their own ideas.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I fly... underwater, but.. I don't wanna talk about this right now" I said looking down.

"No problem" he replied. Things sort of became awkward so I left and I laid down near the lake and dipped my tail in the water. I closed my eyes and I could of sworn that I saw air bubbles rise on the surface of the lake. I took my tail out of the water. I turned to Toothless. He was watching the birds fly away. He looked dazed or even mesmerized by them. The second I smiled, it was replaced by a frown. I said I would laugh with him. Not smile as he does stupid things. He's just company. Suddenly, I felt a hot pain on my tail. I turned to see the cause and I saw a hatchling Scauldron. My eyes widened in panick... Oh no.

"Hey little guy, how did you get here?" Hiccup asked noticing the hatchling.

"Toothless, I think you jinxed us" I said. He saw the little hatchling and hissed.

"The mom is here" he said.

"No not just the mom. The whole group of Scauldrons are. And they're here for me" I said. Then, boiling hot water was blasted my way. I ducked it.

"Ahh, okay. Here's the plan. You go this way and I'll go that way" I said.

* * *

**What is wrong with me?! I was going to update yesterday, but my mom keeps on dragging me to places I'm not interested in! -_- Yeah yeah, I have lots of excuses but no one believes...**

**I appreciate your favs and follows but (hint hint) I love reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Ending well?

**I'm battling a decision. If I should just make a different a story filled with One-shots with my previous OC and this OC. But you know what, I will focus only on the present. I'd like to thank ALL of you for making me soo special. *Tear drop* I also wanted to say that BluTail mostly looks like a blue smaller version of Toothless. **

**P.S This chapter will change POV more than once**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 5~**_

_**Ending well?**_

* * *

**POV- Toothless**

"_Very_ well-thought out plan" I said sarcastically.

"I really don't find your sarcasm helpful at this moment" BluTail retorted narrowing her eyes. I grabbed Hiccup and Astrid and put them on my back. Hiccup looked confused until he saw more Scauldrons arrive.

"Are those-?" Astrid began.

"Scauldrons" Hiccup finished. After being in shock for a couple of seconds, Hiccup clicked the prosthetic and I flew away.

"What about the other dragon?" Astrid asked looking back.

"Toothless, we have to help her" Hiccup said. I turned around and saw that BluTail had already left in another direction. Instead, hot on my tracks, was a Scauldron. I flew faster to escape the clutches of the water dragon.

"We can't go back anymore. We have out own problem to take care of" Hiccup said. Just as I was escaping the Scauldron, it shot hot water at my fake tail fin. I began have trouble flying straight. I wasn't able to steer correctly. Hiccup attempted to move the fin but it was still no avail. Seeing as landing was my only option, I tried my best not to crash. Astrid and Hiccup fell off. We were already near the village. Hiccup shook his head and looked back. The Scauldron was gone.

"Astrid, go with Toothless and lead the dragons away. I'll meet you guys somewhere" Hiccup said.

"Where are you going?! And where exactly are you going to meet us?" Astrid asked looking frantic.

"I'm going to get something from my house, and I don't know.. Just give me a sign. Take care of her Toothless" Hiccup replied as he began to run off. I gave him a nod. I couldn't go after him this time. He told me to take care of Astrid and to lead the Scauldrons away. He knows what he's doing.

"A sign of what? Hiccup? _Hiccup_?!" Astrid called. It was no use, Hiccup had already left running as fast as his foot could take him. Astrid sighed.

"Lets go Toothless" Astrid said.

* * *

**POV- Hiccup**

Okay think Hiccup, think Hiccup! The village's safety relies on you. That's _a lot_ of pressure. As always. Alright, what do I know about Scauldrons?... Oh yeah, they can shoot deadly water at you! Okay, what's my first move? Maybe, Toothless and the she-dragon can lead them away from the island... And then what? I have to find the cause of why they're here. Something must have driven them here. There's always a purpose. So... we lead them away, we find the cause, they leave us alone, and me and Astrid can return Berk acting like nothing has happened. I burst through the door of my house. My dad was sitting there with a mug in his hand.

"Hiccup, wha are yeh doin' here? I thought yeh were goin' to train tha' dragon" my dad said.

"There's been a slight problem. It's just that the drgon turned out to be _sooo_ disobedient and me and Astrid decided to,.. train her on another island. You know.. so she can be closer to the sea and she could stop being insubordinate. Maybe you can give us one more day.." I said trailing off at the end. His face remained still. I saw no sign of anger or happiness. He began to chuckle.

"I told ya she would be a hard one to train. Ya know what, I'm feelin' nice, I'll let you train er on another close island, _and_ give yeh another day. In the condition that yeh come back to Berk so I know that yer still alive. I doubt that'll help you train er, but that's yer decision. Remember our deal, if you don't have her trained until then-" he started.

"You have the full control to train her, without me saying anything" I finished.

"Thata boy" my dad said. He went back to drinking his mug and I went up to my room and dug through the whole cluster of items I had. I picked up the thing I never thought I would use on Toothless.

* * *

**POV- Toothless**

I stood watch for any dragons.

"Weird... the dragons aren't going toward the village" Astrid said. We continued to walk deeper towards the forest. We took a series of twists and turns ups and downs. To Astrid, that tree could've been the same one we passed moments ago. But I knew what we've passed. I sniffed the air. I growled. I didn't like what was close.

"What is it Toothless?" Astrid asked. I stood close to her. I saw she had her weapon at hand. I looked straight toward the trees. They've scented me. Not good. I took a defensive stance. Astrid looked puzzled at what I was staring at. Yet, she didn't let her weapon go, infact, she gripped it tighter. Suddenly, a hight pressure and loud sound of water was blasted our way. I rolled right and Astrid flipped left. I wanted to fly away, but my limited flying held me back.

I fought claws on with the Scauldron. Unfortunately, there were more. Astrid had her axe up, and with a scream, she swung at the dragon. Astrid was tuff, but we were out numbered. I needed Hiccup and my flight. I'm not completely useless. But it's hard to watch your opponent and watch the human you're supposed to take care of. Being best friends with a human is not easy, but it's worth it. I snapped my jaws at the Scauldron I was battling and he continued to shoot water at me. Then, Astrid let out out a small scream. I turned to her, but as I did, teeth sunk in the side of my chest. I held in a screech and I threw a plasma blast at my opponent, which made him retreat. I went to Astrid.

"It's okay Toothless, I'm fine" Astrid said heavily breathing as the other Scauldron retreated. Oh, that would've been nice to know, I don't know, maybe a couple _seconds_ ago!

"Toothless, you're bleeding" Astrid said looking close at my wound. Nahh, I don't think I would've noticed the blood coming out of my chest, nor the aching pain it was providing me. There were more roars. The cause of the roars were more dragons coming our way. Slowly we backed towards the edge.

"Toothless!" A voice called. What?... I looked over the edge and I saw Hiccup on BluTail. They were in the water.

"Toothless! You need to jump off that really high cliff" BluTail yelled. Hiccup gave a puzzled expression at our communication. I looked down into the ocean below me. Sure, I'll jump off. I put Astrid on my back and nose-dived off the cliff. Astrid screamed for her life.

"Brings back memories doesn't it, Astrid?" I asked. My response was simple a loud scream.

* * *

**POV- BluTail**

I was expecting him to jump off flying, but my eyes caught the sight of his one tail fin. Hiccup started to panick as Toothless plummeted into the water. I coul practically hear Toothless's sarcastic words if he found out I made him jump even though he couldn't jump. I stopped and thought of a strategy. I had to be precise, though. I started to spin in circles trying to pick up speed. I ignored Hiccup's sudden questions, I mean it wasn't like I could respond. I jumped out as high up as I could. Toothless was diving so fast, I hardly had enough time to take Astrid off his back. Her eyes remained closed as I harmlessly dove back in the water. There wasn't even a splash. Toothless was having more trouble. He spread his large wings trying to soften the impact.

It helped a little... But he still made a large splash. It didn't sound painful, but it sounded hard. Astrid climbed on my back.

"Lets go to that island, they're sure to follow us there" Hiccup said. Toothless swam towards me and Hiccup hopped on his back. Astrid sayed on mine. Toothless looked a bit weary but he wore a grin on his face.

"That was a rush" Toothless said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him forward. I saw the island Hiccup was mentioning. I moved long tail side to side in the water, which helped me to accelerate.

"Put your large wings to use, I don't want to push you" I said. He glanced at me and flapped his wings forward in the water, and also wetting me and Astrid. He laughed.

"Toothless!" Astrid said scoffing. I narrowed my eyes at him. I swam forward and used my tail to splash him back. He laughed. I couldn't help but also laugh. The humans started chuckle too. A couple moments later we reached shore and a lot of trees. As we stepped on the sand, the humans fell on top of it. Toothless groaned in pain. Looks like his adrenaline wore off. I saw a gash on the side of his chest. Hopefully the venom doesn't get to him.

"I know how to heal that" I said. I neared him and examined the bite. Then, I spit on his. Toothless grimaced.

"Did you just _spit_ on me?" he asked.

"Yes I did. As you can see, I don't breathe fire, so my saliva can heal and clear the venom and close your wound" I said.

"It had to be saliva" he muttered.

"That was actually luck, I don't always aim perfectly" I said teasing. He frowned and grunted. I licked the wound. I stood back. Woah, he has a nice body. He must keep in shape a lot... My face flushed and I suddenly felt very hot. Great, I just had to stare! Still... it's not my fault he has a mu-. I closed my eyes tightly and tried my hardest to forget the thought. Toothless didn't seem to notice.

"I don't feel any more pain. Thanks for spitting on me and for li-" I cut him off.

"Y-yup, don't mention it. As long as you're healed, you don't need to bring it up again" I said suddenly remembering my past thought. I looked down in embarrassment.

"But I just wanted to-" I cut him off again.

"I prefer not to live in the past" I said. He sighed and walked towards Hiccup.

"Thanks" he said. I smiled.

"Not any time" I replied. Toothless kept on walking to Hiccup and he picked him up from the sand. I did the same with Astrid. She grunted.

"Thanks girl" she said. I hummed back. "What are we going to do about the Scauldrons?" Astrid asked.

"We are going to find out why they're here. My dad gave me permission to stay on this island" Hiccup said.

"My mom doesn't know I'm here" Astrid said. Hiccup groaned and rubbed the side of his head.

"Will she notice?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. She knows I can take care of myself, though" she replied.

"Okay, not sure if that's good, but we have to divert the Scauldrons away from Berk and find out why they're here" Hiccup said. Toothless glanced at me. Hiccup and Astrid continued their conversation.

"Why were they after you?" Toothless asked. My tail lashed back and forth and I toyed with my claws.

"I've only know you for two days, and I already have to tell you a back story?" I asked. He nodded with a hard face. I hate explaining. Most people end up asking more questions and I'll have to explain more than just a story. "I left them to get away from all of.. well, _this_" I muttered.

"What is _this_?" he asked. There's the questions...

"You know, the running and the almost dying. Not that I don't love it, but if it's from the same dragons, you begin to get tired of it" I said truthfully. "I also need to ask you something.." I said.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you the questions?" Toothless asked. I frowned.

"I'll hurt you, then spit on you. Two punishments in one, would you like to try?" I asked.

"I love getting spited on, but I'm kinda busy at the moment" he replied half smiling. I narrowed my eyes. That arrogant little bastard...

"Anyways, I was going to ask you a question. Did those Scauldrons do that to your tail?" I asked feeling a bit guilty.

"Noo.. That h-happened a while ago.." he muttered. I feel pretty stupid for asking that up now. I nodded and stood quiet. Our conversation died out and he stared at his maimed tail. I didn't want to stare. All I could hear was the uncomfortable silence that surrounded us, despite the human's talking.

"Astrid, don't over-react on this. I helped you with your problem, can't you help me?" Hiccup asked.

"I think you're ideas are crazy," she said at first. Hiccup sheepishly shrugged. "Like always. But both of is always help each other, for some reason. So, I'm up for it" Astrid said.

"Okay then, deal?" Hiccup asked extending his paw. Astrid punched him in the shoulder and she smiled.

"Deal" she replied crossing her arms. I smiled in amusement. Then, her lips made contact with his face. I don't know what it meant, but it sure made him happy.

I glanced at Toothless when his gaze was averted some where else and when I wasn't looking, he would glance at me. I tried to find anything interesting in my surroundings... or a new topic. After seconds of awkwardness, Toothless spoke up.

"What about you? Did you get hurt by them?" he asked. My eyes looked at my almost invisible scars.

"Yeah, but I healed them before I found you and Astrid" I replied. I couldn't help but feel exposed as he looked at my almost healed scars. I wanted to cover myself with my wings. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next. I don't know how we got so awkward.. Reacting on impulse, I poked him hard with my tail. His eyes widened and he took a step back at the force.

"Did you just poke me?" he asked amused. His expression now softening.

"What else did it look like? You don't need to be obvious about everything" I said.

"Well... you're original" he said. I could tell there was no sarcasm.

"That's what style is" I said grinning.

"You have as much style as a Fireworm" he said with a chuckle.

"They can have style to. You could use some, but you make up with it by having sarcasm. I mean, you have so much to spare!" I exclaimed.

"_Thanks_, You sure no how to boost my confidence" he said rolling his eyes.

"I would compliment you more but... you lack originality" I said.

"I was the first Nighy Fury to befriend a human, do you want more originality?" he asked. I opened my mouth, then closed it. C'mon BluTail, think of a good response!

"You suck" I said narrowing my eyes. He laughed. Why is he laughing? I'm sure he wouldn't have replied with a better response.

"You know, while we're here laughing, they're getting close" I said.

"I am well aware" he replied. Arrogant little bastard...

* * *

**Geez this takes long to type. Alright, I love you guys, please review and I'll try not to be busy. *Le sigh* I'm tired and it's late. **

**Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Not all her

**I'm so happy! I wanna happy dance! It feels so nice to be a writer. I love it! Thank you for admiring my work (or me.)**

**You deserve this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_~Chapter 6~_**

**_Not all her_**

* * *

**POV- Toothless**

I stood attentive. No one moved. BluTail was in front. I made sure Hiccup and Astrid were behind us. Across from the four of us, were the Scauldrons, in the ocean. We stood on the sand. BluTail scowled at them while they had a hard glare that only seemed to get deeper. A while ago, they had arrived. As soon as the Scauldrons got here, they stood still at the sight BluTail. A really big Scauldron stood in front of all the other smaller ones. That must be the leader. I looked at his bloated figure, probably full of water, ready to be spitted out at any second.

His head flicked back. Half of the Scauldrons that were there left. No one attacked. This made me curious at why they were after BluTail. She must have done something pretty bad to make them constantly chase after her. The leader looked down at her.

"How you never seem to be in our reach, is beyond my imagination" the leader said. I did not interfere with them. Hiccup and Astrid came closer to my side to get a better view.

"So, horrible to see you again. How you always find me, is beyond stalking" BluTail said harshly.

"It is very tiring trying to seek you out" he replied.

"You only waste your time. But, I love playing our game of tag. Especially, the part where I escape. Like I've said before, you're not original. You always ambush me in the beginning" BluTail said. There she goes with 'originality.'

"You make me furious. If you would just return our pearl, we woudn't have to do this every time!" he said. BluTail looked exasperated.

"Yet you never remember the words I always yell at you. I told you. I _don't_ have that stupid thing!" BluTail yelled. That didn't make him happy. He shot out boiling water at BluTail. She dodged the water and I quickly shot a fire ball at the leader to make him stop.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped trying to make me back up. The leaders's clan gasped and came to protect their leader. He motioned them to stop. He stood on his legs and started rising out of the water. He wobbled around and stared at me and eventually stared at Hiccup. BluTail snarled and caught his attention once more.

"You know you took it!" the leader Scauldron yelled.

"What would my motive be, huh? So, if according to you, I have it, where is is, huh? It's not like I drag it around every where I go" BluTail said.

"They're mad because you took their pearl?" I questioned speaking up and cutting in her rant. If that was the reason, then it was ridiculous. You don't hold a grudge for these types of things.

"That pearl was their life. They treated it like a god. Without a pearl, nothing holds their home together and supposably, they don't have balance" BluTail said narrowing her eyes at the leader as she explained. The leader did not adress me in any sort of way. He ignored me completely, acting as if I wasn't even there.

"He thinks I took it, because the day I left, was the same day it disappeared" she said. I've seen all sorts of dramatic, and been involved through it. I know how ugly it can get (knowing Stormfly and Astrid.) But, this seems to top it all. A pearl goes missing and it's the end of the word.

"Why don't they just get a new one?" I asked. That made the leaders's eyes finally avert to my direction.

"You think you can find a new pearl easily, dragon of the night?" the leader asked. I feel like he's challenging me.

"I prefer to be called Night Fury. Yeah, I do think so. I'm used to taking the hard way out. I can find a pearl and I don't need to chase or stalk anyone to do it" I replied baring my teeth.

"Toothless" Hiccup whispered noticing my sudden growls. I was perfectly calm, though. Hiccup would know if he could understand me. I smiled and nodded at him. That seemed to do the trick.

"Why don't you go along then," the leader said. I looked up with a puzzled expression. "In seven suns and six moons, if you have a pearl with you, _she_ can go along with the rest of her life without me or my clan's disturbance" he said.

"You'll stop stalking me? But I thought you liked giving me a chase. I sure like the thrill," BluTail said. I could tell she wasn't being sarcastic. I sighed. Only her. "I accept" she said. I nodded. The leader stopped looking at me and he glared at BluTail as he entered the water with his clan trailing behind him.

"For once, I feel so confused with what just happened with the dragons" Hiccup said.

* * *

**POV- BluTail**

Do you ever have an endless problem? One that brings you back to exactly where you started? Like... chasing you're tail? It's fun at first, but every step is more useless than the first, and the more you pursue you're tail, the more irritating it gets. I sighed. Here we are now, trying to explain our latest mission to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Well, Smart-tail, you just confirmed my statement that you are a smart-tail. That Scauldron probably thought so too. You didn't have to do that" I told Toothless.

"Would you rather getting chased by them again?" Toothless asked ignoring my first comment.

"Yes" I replied honestly.

"Don't get too flattered. I didn't want to put Hiccup and Astrid through a wild chase like that" he replied half smiling.

"I'm feeling anything but flattered by your actions" I said. He smirked. I hope Thor was a witness, that I did not start this. Toothless did, and he seems perfectly _fine_ with it. I'm not the only one who enjoys the thrill. It scares me to realize that he's more like me than I thought. No... he has to enjoy the adventure more than I do. I guess we both share an equal amount of insanity.

"I felt so left out of the dragon conversation" Astrid said. I would've loved being left out of it

"Toothless, what did you say to make the Scauldrons leave?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked back into the sea. He still looked confused. Scratch that, he's been confused! We have a while attempting to explain what just happened. I groaned.

"Why can't there be something to tell us how to talk to humans?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We can draw things in the sand" Toothless suggested. I shrugged. He sat down and flattened the sand with his tail. He began to draw a Scauldron with his tail. I drew with him, except with my claw. Astrid and Hiccup studied at what were doing. I drew the pearl in the middle and Toothless drew the four of us. I completed the drawing with an arrow pointed at the pearl.

"What is that round thing?" Astrid asked.

"Why is there an arrow from us pointed towards it?" Hiccup asked. My eyes narrowed as I drew another picture with a stick person Hiccup holding the pearl.

"Is that an egg?" Astrid asked. Toothless gave a small growl probably signifying 'no.'

"Why am I holding the round thing?" Hiccup asked. I pointed at it again. Astrid looked at it closer.

"Any idea on how to tell them that that's a pearl?" I asked plainly. Toothless stood silent. Then, he drew pearls forming a circle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"As long as they know, I don't need to say anything else" he replied. He sucks.

"That looks like a bead necklace" Hiccup said. Toothless softly growled and emphasized it even more.

"Is it a pearl necklace?" Astrid asked. Toothless nodded and smiled. He drew a big pearl alone and drew an arrow towards it. "Ohh..! It's a pearl!" Astrid exclaimed. Toothless nodded and drew a Scauldron next to it. Hiccup stood still and blinked a couple times. Is this how humans think? They think kind of weird.

"The reason why the Scauldrons came, is because of the pearl!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless grinned in satisfaction.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do about it?" Astrid asked crossing her arms. Toothless was about to draw but I slapped his tail away.

"Let me draw. You're not the only one who is smart enough to tell them" I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and gave me space. I drew Astrid trying to grab the pearl.

"We're supposed to find it?" Astrid asked. I sighed in relief and nodded. "So we find it?" Astrid asked.

"I guess, but we need a plan" Hiccup said. They continued their human talk and I tuned out most if what they were saying.

"Are you mad about the Scauldrons coming?" I asked Toothless. He gave it a thought but shook his head.

"Hiccup looks okay, so no, I'm not mad. Besides, I been wanting adventure for a while now. Once I had the opportunity, I didn't let it go" he said. This is more of an adventure than he was looking for.

"You bit off more than you can chew" I muttered. I could have just been chased and the Scauldrons wouldn't have payed them any attention. But, Toothless stuck his tail in and the endless tail-chasing is over. Maybe I didn't want it to be over. I'm just not used to it. I'm taking this opportunity for-granted. Geez, I'm such a sour dragon. I'm starting to act like Toothless when I met him. All sarcastic and such.

"If you do that, you'll start to choke" Toothless finally said. My eyes flickered towards him.

"Really, did you learn that from experience?" I asked giving an amused smile. He frowned and looked away.

"I- uh..., No!" he said defensively. I laughed.

"Well, your drawing's terrible!" he accused. I could tell that he wasn't being serious.

"_My_ drawing was spectacular!" I said pretending that mine was better than his.

"I have more experience than you" he said.

"How many other times have you drawn?" I asked.

"Once" he replied. I laughed again. "So, does this mean we're buddies now?" he asked nudging me.

"'Buddies' is too much of a long word" I responded.

"Fine then, you're my bud" he said.

"'Bud' is too short" I said grinning.

"You're impossible" Toothless said with a laugh. My face suddenly seemed to get hot. I guess I like the attention. _Or his attention. _

"No, I'm a Water-Fury" I said.

"No, you're unpredictable" he retorted with a grin. I blew sand at him. He closed his eyes and shook it away. "That was just, amazing" he said sarcastically.

"Are you always sarcastic?" I asked.

"_Nooo.._" he replied. I narrowed my eyes.

"See, I can't even tell if _that_ was sarcasm or not" I said.

"_It wasn't_" Toothless said rolling his eyes. Yup, he's being sarcastic.

"You're too predictable" I said.

"You're just too used to yourself being unpredictable" Toothless said.

"Thank you" I said taking it as a compliment. He chuckled. I looked at him and smiled.

"If you can handel the Scauldrons, then you can handel this small search" he said smiling back. I thought about the Scauldrons and looked at the ocean. I saw the waves clashing against each other. The sun starting to go down. Birds flying towards it. "Did you take it?" Toothless asked looking into the ocean. I frowned. I was dreading this moment. It was the moment he was going to ask this question. I didn't sigh, and I tried not to show in changes in my body posture or expression.

"Yes" I replied as if it were no big deal. In the corner of my eyes, I saw his pupils dilate. I didn't dare face him.

"You said that-" I cut him off, while trying to not reply harshly.

"I said that I don't have it, not that I didn't take it" I said. Realizating hit his face and his eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked. I didn't do it because I was having fun or because I got carried away. I did it intentionally.

"I don't want to tell you" I muttered. He looked at me curiously. I hate acting like this. I prefer to act witty and fun and be fun to be around. I don't like acting like my dumb useless bad-side. I don't like to get judged on what I've done, when I'm a completely different dragon. I played with my claws. Why should I tell him? I've only known him for two days! Why would I tell him, when he wouldn't even understand.

Here I am, chasing my tail. Going no where but the place I started. This is just too much to keep in. I have to much pent up frustration.

"I'll understand. Try me. Who knows, I might surprise you again" he said. I didn't make eye contact with him.

"They came in and claimed my home. That's me. The Water-Fury that was kicked out of her own home. So yeah, I took the pearl out of fury. I wanted revenge. I hated the way they shamed and embarrassed me. They would know who BluTail is and that I'm not afraid of causing a big impact. I did it out of rage, I destroyed their precious pearl. I left soon after. But something's are better left as the past. It wasn't until I saw more of the world, that changed my personality. You know, the unpridictable, style-liking, sarcasm-hater, me" I said. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see a glare, or a scowl. I didn't want him to think less of me. I didn't want him to change his opinions on who I really am.

"I don't judge" he said with a sympathetic smile. Gathering courage, I looked at him. His expression softened. For a Night Fury, he has lots of patience. For once, I saw someone who understood me. Something tells me that there's pain of his own behind his sympathetic look.

"Congratulations, you surprised me again." I stated. He threw sand at me. I coughed it away.

"I _am_ unpredictable" he said. Eager to change the subject, I responded quickly.

"You still don't have style" I replied.

"Hiccup, this is a lot to take in!" Astrid said loudly. Me and Toothless suddenly turned to them.

"You agree with this, right?" Hiccup asked holding a weird object by his side. Astrid smiled.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself... alone" Astrid said.

"You know, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine" Hiccup said in a dreamy tone of voice. Toothless and I glanced at each other but quickly looked away and took a step away from one another. I lowered my head in embarrassment. Hiccup, you _also_ suck.

* * *

**This takes me forever! Alright, that was just a small glimpse into BluTail's past. Hopefully you guys liked it. Any replies or comments? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 A side

**I saw How To Train Your Dragon again... for some reason I got all jumpy because of it and it made me eager to continue this story. It always has that effect on me ^_^**

**I swear, I've watched it so many times (and not just in english) I can remember every single line. Hope yah like this chapter...**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_**~Chapter 7~**_

_**A side**_

* * *

**POV- Toothless**

Nothing eventful happened the rest of yesterday. Hiccup had latched on a new tail for me. One that I could use for myself. Me and BluTail fished some food yesterday and after more planning, it was night.

I woke up to the unfamiliar sensation of the breeze that the waves made. Slowly, my eyes opened to see the multi-colors of the sky. Mixes of blues, and pinks, with the sun on the horizon. I stretched and glanced over at Hiccup and Astrid. They looked happy as the snuggled close to each other. I decided to leave them. I turned to the sea.

"Where is she?" I mumbled to myself. I waited until I saw a head pop out of the water. That's her.

"Toothless, finally, you're awake" BluTail said swimming closer to me.

"Actually, I'm still asleep" I said sarcastically. Then, she used her tail to send water my way. I used my wing to cover myself from it.

"There, are you awake yet?" BluTail asked smiling. Her grey eyes shining even more than usual.

"No" I replied. She sighed and continued to swim circles in the sea. I watched her in amusement.

"Any interesting dreams?" I asked sitting on the sand. She stopped swimming and looked at me. She got out of the ocean and shook the water off her scales.

"Yeah! I was dreaming that, I was soaring in the skies! I saw every single cloud and star, everything was so realistic. I could remember every single little detail. Too bad it was just a dream" BluTail said in disbelief.

"Why don't we go flying then?" I asked motioning towards the sky. She looked at the sky and tensed up. Her smile disappeared and her eyes flickered nervously. I looked at her carefully. "You okay?" I asked.

"I don't want to go right now" she said. I narrowed my eyes questionably.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Not now. I want to go flying at night, when the star's look luminescent." she responded. I nodded. Sometime, I'll take her flying.

"So, do you always sleep in the water?" I asked.

"Yes. I bet if you could sleep in the skies, you'd do it" she said glancing at the sky. I rolled my eyes.

"If I could sleep in the skies, I'd sleep on a cloud. I bet that would be comfortable" I replied.

"What if it rains?" BluTail asked. I shrugged. "When it rains, I'll be laughing my tail off from here and you'll be soaking wet up there" she said.

"I'll be _on_ the cloud. You'll be the one getting soaking wet" I said giving a slight chuckle.

"I can still get you soaking wet and besides, I like any type of water" she said. Oh, she just jinxed herself. I smirked at her. She didn't seem fazed.

"Any type of water, huh?" I asked.

"Yes, I just said that" she said unamused. Acting on impulse, I started to run towards her. She ran from me. "What are you doing?" she asked. I laughed and continued to chase her.

"I don't know why you're chasing me" she said.

"Then why are you running?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"I don't know, because you're eventually going to do something to me?" BluTail responded. She didn't take off into the skies like I expected her to, but that made it easier. When I finally caught up to her, I spit on her neck.

"Eww! _Toothless_!" BluTail yelled. I laughed like crazy at her reaction. She jumped in the water and swam. "See what you did? Now I have to wash off all the _germs_ you gave me" she said.

"Germs? Are you serious?" I asked. By the way the was washing herself, I guess she was. "What? You said you like all types of water" I said.

"That doesn't count. You're just mad because I spit on you yesterday" she said.

"I'm not mad, I was just _interested_ to see how it felt from your side" I said. She sighed/groaned.

"You forgot that I also licked the wound" BluTail muttered under her breathe. Without taking a second though, I gave her neck a slobbery lick. She stumbled back and her eyes dilated. I laughed at her even harder than before.

"You most definitely suck more than before!" she exclaimed. I grinned. She shook herself. "Seriously, not cool" she said with a small laugh.

"It was just a joke. Can't take it?" I asked.

"I can take it very well. I found your joke funny. Just that, I'm not the most humble or forgiving person. _I_ also have jokes of my own. _And_ you know how unpredictable I can be" BluTail said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked amused.

"No, it's a threat" she replied grinning. It didn't look like she took it serious. To me, it looked like she was just having fun. But, you never know for certain with her. I waved my tail dismissvely. I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'most annoying fury.'

"What do you mean 'Most annoying Fury?'" I asked.

"It means that you're the most annoying-" I cut her off.

"No! Not that. I mean, you say 'Fury' as if there where more" I said. She smiled.

"There are" she replied.

"I didn't know that. Do you know about them?" I asked.

"I'd tell you, but, it's kinda long..." she said looking towards Hiccup and Astrid. They look peaceful. They wouldn't mind sleeping for just a little longer.

"Now you have to tell me. Once you have me interested, you can't leave me with curiosity" I said. She shook her head while smiling.

"There are five types of Fury's. The Land Fury, Snow Fury, Night Fury, Water Fury and the never before seen, possible myth of a Fire-Fury.

The Water-Furies are a bit irritable but have a good sense of humor. The older, more experienced one's can changing scales to match the water they're in. Obviously not me, yet. They prefer to live in Salt water. They always split up and there are no types of Water-Fury clans they live separately. Water-Furies have spit healing abilities and they're unable to breathe fireballs just like any other water type of dragon. With the acception that, if I absorb lake/salt water, and leave it in my stomach, much like Scauldrons do, I can make a water-ball that will sting, because of the salt. It can hurt, but it doesn't work under water.

The Land-Fury is mildly wild. They soar more in the forests below. They only live in the greenest forests where it never snows. They don't harm you unless you bother them when they're doing something. Land-Fury's are sensitive but, I think that they have the most sense of humor out of all of us. Land-Fury's have very green scales and can also move very quick on all types of land.

The Snow-Fury is the least wild. They stay more on the peaceful side. Once they see you're not a threat, they can welcome you, or sometimes be too inviting. They never war and it kinda gets boring. You know, with no action. They only live in the snow and have white scales to hide in it. The Snow Fury's have adapted really well to the cold and have hard times going into the warm.

The Fire-Fury's may or may not exist. They are said to live in hot areas, like lavas and it doesn't affect them at all. In fact, they enjoy it. They stay very far from seas because that's their only weakness. I can't go near them and they can't go near me because we'd die and we live in opposite places and have opposite elements, so I might probably never see one. They mind their own business and go along their day. Fire-Fury's have red scales and their tails have a live permanent fire on it!

The Night Fury is the most hidden and dangerous dragon out of all the Fury's. They hunt at night, and are never seen. They move at an unimaginable speed and are the quickest out of them all. They say that the only way you can catch a glimpse of them, it if you're about to become their next target. That, the only way you can get to them, is if they want you to be there. They have jet-black scales to camouflage perfectly at night. Sometimes, it's impossible to locate them. They are rare so no one really knows where they live or are, as IF you could find them, anyways. They are the most aggressive and have the least sense of humor." BluTail explained taking deep breathes after. I stared at her wide eyes as I took in all this information. I never knew there were different types of me.

"How do you know all those things about Night Furies?" I asked.

"You're the first Night Fury I've ever met, actually. But, that's just information I learned along the way. Plus, I have you here, don't I?" BluTail replied. I'm the first Night Fury she's seen? I feel honored... Wait?

"I am _not_ agressive and I don't have a bad sense of humor" I said a bit offendedly.

"Yes you do" she said making it sound true. I don't like how she does that. First, she manages to convince Thornado that I'm insane, and now she saying I have a bad sense of humor? I looked at her and saw a familiar glint in her eye. Oh...is she just messing with me? I knew that.

"Which species would you prefer?" I asked. She opened her mouth to answer but I cut her off. "Besides Water-Furies" I said. She closed her mouth.

"Probably Night Furies" she said. I smiled at that. "Psh, don't get too flattered. I just like you because... uh, because..., you're rare" BluTail finally said. I grinned knowing that there was a better reason to as why she liked my species.

"Whatever. Lets go wake up Hiccup and Astrid" she said.

* * *

**POV- BluTail**

I nudged Astrid. I wasn't sure how to wake her up since she was so close to Hiccup. Once I saw her start to move her limbs, I backed up. She stretched and noticed Hiccup next to her. She gave a shriek and scooted away from him. That caused Hiccup to wake up and do the same. The color of their face's turned red. I glanced at Toothless. He looked pretty amused at their reaction. I was too, but I just went through an embarrassing moment, so I was a bit more understanding. Toothless is just too clueless.

"Uh, hi Astrid. I-I'm s-sorry-" Hiccup began.

"None of this is ever going to be spoken again, agreed?" Astrid asked.

"A-agreed" Hiccup replied nodding. Later that moring, Hiccup heated up fish for him and Astrid to eat. I don't know why they put it over fire. That just ruins the taste.

"So, where are we going to search first?" Astrid asked getting up.

"Fishermen occasionally find them. I think we can find them on this island. Either way, I don't think we can go far, since my dad still wants me to go and check in with him" Hiccup said.

"Then it's settled. Lets go" Astrid said pulling his arm. Hiccup stumbled forward as she did.

"Good. First, we just look around the island and see what we can find or if there are any traces of pearls. Lets stay together, I don't want anybody to get seperated" Hiccup said. For a small male, he really does show good leadership. He's smart. That's a word I don't use on many humans. Hiccup and Astrid continued to talk and me and Toothless trailed behind them. I looked left and he looked right. No words needed to be spoken. We were on a mission. (One that I didn't completely agree on, but here we are.)

I observed the long trees and the way they reach close to the skies. I sighed. Even the trees are closer to the sky than me. I looked on the ground and saw nothing much but grass. There where holes, animals, and occasionally birds flying across. I looked at them and sighed in envy. Leaves flew by as did the time. I looked curiously at Hiccup. He had been using a stick to draw on some sort of material in his hand. As Astrid talked, he would glance at her and flash her a smile. I have no idea what they jabbered on about.

I looked over at Toothless. I still couldn't erase the memory of the 'joke' he did to me. Luckily, he didn't see my face head up. It's all fun and games with him. But once I step in, he'll take it too serious. That's why I haven't done anything to him. But what am I woried about? He's a _Night Fury_, with nerves of steal, right? I stared at him while he looked the other way. I saw the pattern of his black scales and the way they trailed down. Down where his sharp claws were. I looked down at mine. Not as sharp, but still useful. I looked at his tail. It was shorter than mine. At the end of his, were two tailfins. One that matched his patterns of scales and another plain black one with a white skull on it.

"Curious?" Toothless asked. Oh, so he knew I was staring. Well maybe he _liked_ it, after all, I didn't see him make sudden movements or complain. I was about to ask him about his injury, but I guess I wasn't fast enough.

"Look, it's a lake!" Hiccup exclaimed. Why do these people always point out the obvious? I looked at the lake and automatically dove into it without making a splash. My tail swished back and forth as I swam deeper. My wings spread widely and I flapped them. It felt nice to be back in water. I opened my eyes, my vision, perfect to see under water. Suddenly, I felt a sudden hard force of water hit me. I hardly ever feel sudden movements like that. I snapped my head and saw a really big sea creature. A _really_ big one. This wasn't normal. I scurried back to the surface.

The three of them where standing there. I got out, soaking wet and I tried to warn the humans to leave. I nudged them. All they did was take it as a joke. Did they think i was playing? Toothless looked at me wide-eyed. Emerging from the water, was a large pink star sea creature. It wasn't a large as the trees, but it was wide. One of it's long uh, arms (?) gripped the side of the lake. The other arm gripped the opposite side. The thing made an obnoxious screech.

"Woah... I have a feeling we have to fight it" Hiccup said tensing up.

"We're vikings. We fight _anything_" Astrid said having her weapon in paw. Hiccup mounted Toothless. Astrid looked at me.

"Lets fly, girl" Astrid said. Fly? Me?.. I gulped. This cannot happen. I fight while in water. Not in the skies. I did the only thing I could do. I bit her arm. Not hard, just so a liquid from my fang could enter her arm. How does that help? That liquid in her, will make her stop breathing, but still live. It won't necessary for her to breathe anything but she won't die. The effect depends on how much I inject into the person. That way, I can take her under water without drowning her. Astrid looked shocked at the new ability. Hiccup and Toothless were already up and attacking.

I jumped in the water. Astrid gripped my neck tightly. I glanced at her. She put her paws on her stomach and I think he was expecting her chest to rise. It took her while to realize what happened to her. And for some reason, she hit herself in the face. Weird humans.. I swam in all sorts of places under the sea creature. I wasn't sure how to approach this. After a bit, Astrid saw my issue.

"Attack from the bottom. Weaken it" Astrid said. I followed her lead and slashed my claws at his. It flinched at my claws dug deep into its flesh. Then, the sea creature started to sink. Toothless was attacking it from the too and if he continued, this thing would fall on top of me and Astrid. I went to the surface and jumped on the creature. I saw a plasma blast almost hit me. I hissed at Toothless.

"You're in the way, get up here with me" he called. I ignored him.

"This thing has a heart, right? Aim at it" Astrid commanded. I nodded. I jumped up high which coincidentally happened to be the same time Toothless was flying there. He and Hiccup almost fell.

"Watch it!" I yelled. Toothless scowled.

"Why don't you fly?!" he asked urgently. I shook my head. Astrid didn't seem to have a problem. I jumped in the water and put some of it in my mouth. I let it sink into my stomach and bought it back to my throat. I shot at the sea creature and it made a loud screech again. I jumped back on it and Toothless flew into me again, making Astrid fall.

"What are you doing?!" Toothless asked.

"I'm weakening it so it can sink down. I'm not trying to _kill_ it!" I yelled.

"You're getting in my way!" he said.

"We're on the same team! We need to help help other, you're just helping us fail" I replied. We glared sharply at each other not caring about our surroundings.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. Ughh. It gets tiring. Okay, hope you all liked. *Le sigh* What I do for you guys. R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8 Eager Ego's

**Hey persons and new persons. I always like new reviewers. Cutting to the chase, I am very sick. It sucks but I get to stay home. Now, let me brace myself, this is gonna take a while to type. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Chapter 8~**_

_**Eager Ego's**_

* * *

**POV- BluTail**

We walked back to our spot on the coast. Nobody was tired, but there was disappointment in our latest fight. Toothless and I made the huge star fish creature return into the lake. It took a lot of work, especially since fighting with Toothless seems like I'm fighting _against_ him. He didn't want to cooperate. I didn't want to fly, and I _won't_. Just like I won't talk to him. I narrowed my eyes in a glare and I looked at Toothless. He saw it and his lip curled up in a snarl. As soon as we get back, I'll make sure to tell him what exactly I'm thinking of. Astrid and Hiccup stood in the middle of both of us. At least they don't have trouble working together.

I dragged my tail, not even bothering to hold it up like females usually do. I tore my eyes away from Toothless and looked ahead. Why was I mad? Well, he's a jerk that doesn't think, he just acts. I don't care if he's a Night Fury, the species that is most capable of strategizing perfectly in combat. I just wish he would be more carefull of his life threatening actions (or mine.) He just sees a way to get hurt, and he's off. Deep down, down, and I mean _very_ down, I know he a reason to be mad at me, but I do too. My reason's better than his. Well, we didn't actually get beaten up, so that's uplifting.

"It's okay girl, it's always ruff the first time" Astrid said leaning on my neck for support. I nodded. See, Astrid looks on the bright side too. Toothless refused to look at me, and you know what? I won't look at him either! I'm tuff, I don't need _his_ approval. I'm plenty observant..., the thing is, he's observant too. More than my liking. Night Fury's are intelligent and they don't have a blind spot. Both physically and mentally. It still doesn't mean _he_ doesn't have a weakness.

But, I'm not cruel enough to look for it. That's just stooping low, and when I stoop that low, I become no better than him. I played with my claws. I just have to find a pearl. Out of all the things I've tried to find, a pearl is the dumbest. The dirt I was stepping on, soon turned into sand. We were back. Hiccup said something to Toothless and he nodded his head.

"More training wouldn't be necessary if all of us could've worked in sync" Toothless said glancing at me but his body posture away from me.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He snorted.

"No, I'm _implying_ it. And no, I'm not being sarcastic" he said (being a smart-tail.) I saw the humans turn their attention towards us.

"Maybe you should imply on how uncooperative you are" I replied over my shoulder.

"Why don't you? I don't want have to do _all_ the work... again" he responded. In the corner of my eye, I could see Hiccup flinch as us. I know he can't understand us, but once you observe our body posture, you would know we're not complimenting each other.

"Are you talking about flying and shooting? I don't see much dedication in that" I replied.

"There doesn't need to be dedication. As long as we have team work, everything should work out fine" Toothless said.

"I see no team work here" I said.

"Well there has to be, if you want to find the pearl" he said.

"I didn't want to look for it in the first place" I said gritting my teeth. He looked taken back. His emotion disappeared for a second and his eyes widened. Soon, he narrowed his eyes.

"Well maybe, I didn't do it for you" he said giving me a look over his shoulder and stomping off to Hiccup.

"We'll be back, Astrid. I need to go check in with my dad and bring some things back. Unless you want to come" Hiccup said.

"No, I'll stay here with her. You go on ahead. Tell my mom I'm with you. Don't take long" Astrid said. Once they left, I laid down and Astrid leaned on my side.

"That was a pretty neat thing you did with the biting," Astrid said. I nodded. She continued to look ahead into the sea. "I see you and Toothless were fighting. Weren't you?" she asked. I nodded and gave a sigh. "Hmm, so you can understand me" Astrid stated. I nodded again. "I heard you growling at Toothless. More than once actually," she said. I narrowed my eyes at the mention on his name. I'm not sure if she saw my change in mood.

"Guys can be really stubborn, sometimes," Astrid continued. I don't know what a 'guy' is, but I'm assuming it's a male. "They have enormous ego's, and it always blinds them. I know from experience." she said. I cooed in interest. "Yeah, Hiccup was so bent on defeating his cousin. Hiccup tried to do everything to win that competion, so at one point, he could see the embarrassment in his cousin's face." she said.

Hiccup did that? The human male never struck me as that type. Hiccup seems humble. It's hard to imagine him doing that. But I won't judge. "He was doing it because of his ego. And his cousin's. Hiccup did realize his mistake. As smart as he is, it took him a while. Knowing Hiccup, Toothless can be just as a pain as his rider is" she said lastly. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Astrid continued to chat about herself. She stopped every once in a while to see if I was listening. I listened, her words entertained me. Like, when she talks about beating, I see the determintation in her eyes. And her own dragon, named Stormfly. It was a neat name. Struggling to tell her (because I can't speak her language) I told her what species I was and what my name is. I'm glad my name is simple. Telling her what kind of species I was, was not a simple task. But not impossible. In all, we didn't take long communicating, because Hiccup and Toothless were on their way back.

Now that I feel more calm, I'll talk to him. But I don't know what to say. I hate feeling less witty than other dragons and when Toothless has that chance, everything just sucks. I just have to remember, never argue when you're mad. That's how dragons run out of words to say. Hiccup got off Toothless and greeted Astrid. Hiccup had different types of objects in his paws. Toothless gave me a glance. Then he looked away from me.

"What happens now? Do you want me to go to the corner and cry, because of the stupid gestures you're showing me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and snorted. He went to the other side near Hiccup. Maybe that was a little harsh on my part. I will be CALM! I went over to him. He stared at me as I came near him.

"What would the Water-Fury like, this time?" Toothless asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Are you done yet? Of-course, you want ME to apologize because you can't blame yourself. You can't blame yourself, because of your large MALE EGO!" I said.

"It's not about my large 'male ego'" he said.

"Really?" she asks. Toothless hesitated. He stood up.

"And why can't you blame yourself?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. My eyes widened and I took a step back. He's right. I do have some blame, so why can't I put the burden on myself?

"Because I.. because I" I stuttered. I glanced at Astrid. She crossed her arms at something Hiccup said.

"Because you have a big ego too" he finished with a smirk on his face. My eyes widened. Do I have a big ego? I know what I did that messed up today...But

"_I_ came to apologize, so it's clear who has the bigger ego." I said remaining calm.

"_Some apology..._" he remarked sarcastically. I opened my mouth to reply, but I was quickly cut off. "But, I'll take. Apology accepted" he said grinning. I frowned and tried to speak again.

"That's-"

"It was a simple thing to do, and I'm glad we're not fighting over it," he said with his smile growing.

"Wait-"

"Why were we even mad? A little training teamwork should take care of it," Toothless continued.

"You're a-"

"I'll be right back. Hiccup has fish." he said running off. I gave an angry sigh. That's not how I wanted things to work out. It's so hard to be a friend. I have to apologize, work together, stand his personality, and who knows what else! I can't stand his personality for much longer! I hate how he twists my words without being direct. I'll show him! *Sigh* As long as he's distracted, I'm free. At least he's done with being a jerk. I went to go eat fish with Astrid. Her and Hiccup were cooking their fishes while I ate mine raw. After moments of silence Hiccup spoke.

"Alright, today's performance, wasn't the best," Hiccup said shrugging. "So tomorrow, we're going to be multi-tasking."

"What _kind_ of multi-tasking?" Astrid asked with suspicion in her voice.

"We are going to search for the pearl, and train to work together." Hiccup replied. Astrid stood silent. She shrugged.

"I'm in. The more the challenge, the better the competition." Astrid said grinning.

"Competition? C'mon, lets try to not have a competition. Remember what happened last time?" Hiccup asked. Astrid crossed her arms. She punched him.

"Ow-"

"That's for not wanting competition," she said. Then her lips made contact with his face. "And that's because I said so."

"Does she do that often?" I asked. Toothless nodded.

"It's sort of like their own courting-ritual." he said.

"They're mates?" I asked curiously. Toothless shook his head.

"Not yet" Toothless replied. I shrugged. That would explain a lot about how Astrid talks about Hiccup. "So, have you ever had any other company along the way?" he asked.

"What other company do I need, when I have me, myself, and I?" I asked grinning.

"You've never had anyone else?" Toothless asked frowning a bit.

"Who else do I need? Sure, I meet dragons as I come and go, but they're never permanent." I replied cheery, trying to lighten the mood.

"Doesn't it get kind of... lonely?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Well you should know... you're the reclusive one." I said shrugging.

"I- Uh, shouldn't have bought the topic up." he said looking down. Hmmm... What else is he hiding? That makes me even more curious...

"Let me tell you something," I said. Toothless rolled his eyes and sighed. "You better listen. Being serious never seems to fit in with style. So, if you act less serious, and just _maybe_, you'll have a little style." I said.

"That explains a lot." he said.

"Do you want to know something about yourself?" I asked.

"No." Toothless replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I know you're just going to find another way to make fun if me." he replied.

"Not true." I defended.

"You _just_ said I have no style." Toothless said.

"Well, if you're serious then you won't." I replied.

"I'm done. I'm going to take a nap." he said curling up. I frowned.

"You're not done, until I say you are, Toothless." I said. He covered himself with his wings. Oh, so you're a funny male, huh? I used my front paws to shake him. His eyes didn't open. I glanced at Hiccup and Astrid. They just stared at me. I blinked at them and continued to get Toothless to listen. I stretched over to him and shook him. He moved and I slipped, which made me fall on him. I was leaning on his side with my snout close to his. The bottom half of me, along with my tail, was on the sand. His eyes opened and he looked at me in confusion.

"You have nice eyes..." I said almost in a whisper.

"You got my attention now.." Toothless said with a light chuckle. I gave an angry sigh and got off.

"I'm going to bite you!" I warned.

"Go ahead." he said returning to his position.

"You think I won't do it?" I asked. I got no response. I hesitated but bit his wing. He growled and I stepped back.

"Did you actually bite me?" he asked. Heat rushed to my scales.

"Yes" I replied sheepishly.

"Now we're even" Toothless said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't say sorry" he said. That day I decided, Toothless was one of the best company, I've ever had. Including his ego.

* * *

**I'm updating late because I was REALLY sick. I went to the hospital. No worries, I'm feeling better. Please review even though this is a bit over due. **


End file.
